Seven's Revenge
by Hardyboyzrockz2
Summary: This is a continuation of The Fall of Five. Five was a traiter the hole time. He killed Eight. I will make him suffer in return. I Am, Number Seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a continuation of the Fall of Five. I have been getting lots of mean reviews on my other story. I've gotten mean PM's too. Hopefully this will be better. Also please rememer to review. I also would love suggestions on anything! Especially Legacies. I think I'm getting better at writing. So here you guys go!**

Seven's Revenge Chapter 1 Marina

He's dead. I cant believe he's dead. I never even got to tell him goodbye. Or I never got to tell him that I love him. He will come to Lorien though. I know of it.

"Marina, can you turn the lake to ice?" Six asks. I try to use it. I don't feel anything when I try. I concentrating on transferring the lake to ice. I don't think I can do it.

I start getting a headache. I keep trying though. Now I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I'm still invisible though. I cant believe we lost two Garde. Now we only have Me, John, Nine, Ella, and Six. We also might have that Adam guy that Sam was talking about.

"I can't do it Six. I'm sorry." I explain.

"Thats okay Marina. You just developed the Legacy, so it may be hard. We can just swim." So we start swimming. The waters cold though. Since its dark. I enjoy swimming though. I use my night vision to look for alligators. I also have Eights body on my back. He should at least come to Lorien in ash form.

XXX

I walk through the hotel. We've been here since yesterday. We are in Atlanta, Georgia. I practice my new legacy on a cup of water, trying to make it cold. Eights dead body is on one of the 4 beds. This is a big hotel room. I stare at the body for a minute.

I walk over to the body. I place my hands on Eights chest. Nine looks up from his laptop to watch me.

I concentrate on finding his heart. I can possible jumpstart his heartbeat long enough to heal him. I concentrate. I must find his heart. Then I concentrate. Nine watching curiously. A tear in my eye, I continue to try. Then I find it.

I found his heart. I keep the concentration. I feel an icy tingle in my fingertips. Nine's jaw drops.

"Holy shit!" Nine exclaims as he watches me. I close my eyes and keep trying to do the unthinkable. The icy sensation continues. Then I feel a stabbing pain in my head. Its a headache. I continue to try. Then I cant open my eyes. I am engulfed in darkness.

XXX John

"So your Adam?"

"Yeah" He asks nervously. I head to the elevator. My leg still burning. Adam notices this.

"What the fuck! No! No! No! Another one dead!" He starts tearing up. I dont blame him, but I gotta get to BK. I walk onto the lush floor. We start to ascend.

"Someones a traitor too." He looks up shocked. He thinks I'm being sarcastic. The elevator door rings before he can say anything else. I don't know the pin code, so I pry it open with my mind.

I walk onto the roof to find BK being stabbed continuously by a Mog. I throw him to Nevada using my Telekinesis. I run as fast as my legs will allow to BK. He wimpers! That means he's alive! I put my hands on his wounds and concentrate.

I feel the warm sensation in my fingertips. Marina described a icy feeling but mines warm. That makes me wonder if we have different Legacies. His broken limbs, scars, and cuts close up. Adam jus stands there, in shock. I smirk.

Thank you! BK says in my mind. I pick him up. He's in Beagle form.

"Is that a Chimæra? John?" Adam asks. I tense up. How did he know.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Cause I got all of the other Chimæra!" I look up shellshocked. I cant believe what he just said.

"Well lets get them!" We run back to the elevator. BK growls at Adam. He lunges at him but I catch BK.

"Its okay BK. He's on our side. He betrayed the Mogs. Just like Five betrayed us. Well I think he betrayed us." Adam looks shocked. Before he can say something the elevator doors open.

"Over here!" Calls Sarah from a four seated Ferrari. I knew Nine had a super fast car.

"In a minute!" I yell over. Me and Adam go to his parked car. I open the door up. Its not a bad car. It looks nice. I look around the car and see nothing. Then they pop out and all transform into dogs. I smile and go down to pet one but he growls.

"Its okay buddy" I let him know. He still is growling at me though.

"I'm a Garde. Its okay bud." He lets out a yelp and they all tackle me licking. Another one comes out and walks up to Adam. It changes into a pigeon and sits on his shoulder.

"This is Dust. I found him first in the New Mexico Desert and named him Dust. I look closer. Somethings off about the Chimæra. Then it hits me. They all have Loric numbers on them. Dust has the Loric Number One.

"Adam!? Is that you?" Sam asks.

"Yeah its me. Lets get going. Also this is Dust" He says motioning to the bird on his shoulder. "And the other animals are the Chimæra that came from Lorien. Lets get going." So we head to the car, the Chimæra following us. I hop in next to Sarah, shotgun.

"The Chimæra were shapeshifting nonstop. They couldn't stop but they started to settle later on. I think the Mogs were experimenting on them." Adam says. I just nod. I see Number Two's Chimaera. I start petting it.

"Hey Sam. Take this Chimæra it was Number Two's."

"Really! Oooh! Really?! What am I gonna name him!" I smile. Sarah starts driving. The rest of the car ride is in silence.

"Hey Adam? How do you have a Legacy?" I ask Adam.

"Well its kind of complicated but I'll try. I was a typical Mog. I believed in Setrakus Ra. My father was a Mog General. We had an adopted child named Ivan. He was my age. So we were brothers. One day a Mog scientist hooked me up to a machine. This was after Number One was killed. This machine was supposed to let me live through Number Ones memory. Did I mention her body was hooked up to the machine too? Whatever. So I went into a coma for three years. I also lived through her memories. The machine worked. But I told them that it didn't. Number One was stuck in my brain after that. And I could talk to her. So she influenced me to help the Garde. I failed at helping Numbers Two and Three survive. Before Three died I tried to fight Ivan, and I won. One helped me learn to fight. But later that day, Ivan pushed me into a ravine. I lived in that town a while after surviving the fall into the ravine. And One started disappearing to the point to where she was completely gone. I went back to where I lived with before I was a traitor. Ivan moved to the base in Dulce. But I went to that place ti try and get One back. I was hooked up into a new machine this time. I acted like I wasn't a traitor. They believed me. During the machine, I experienced One gaining her Legacy before she died. Then she took me to one of her memories on a beach. Then we shared a kiss and she gave me her Legacy. I woke up creating an earth quake. I was exhausted and passed out. Malcolm saved me. But while I was attacking the base in Dulce I killed the Mog who killed One, Two, and Three. He was Ivan." Adam explains. I swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Damn"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got internet on my phone so there will be more chapters soon! And updates will be alot faster! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Also Chapter 3 will be uploaded later tonight! :D Ok well enough of my blabber mouth. Along with the story!**

Chapter 2 Nine  
"Holy shit!" I yell. Marina just collapsed. Six is up in seconds. Eight is passed out breathing. Marina must be exhausted.

"What the fuck?" Six yells. Eight's alive! I cant fucking believe it!

"Sweetheart, she's just exhausted. She'll be fine." I say casually. I lift Marina's body with telekinesis and place her on her bed. Now I move Eights body next to her.

"Oh my god! I cant believe it. Whatever though. I have to believe it." Tears in her eyes. "I'm hungry, can you call room service?" She asks. "I would preferably have mac and cheese."

"Do you eat when your nervous?" I ask.

"Yes I do" I nod and pick up the phone and hit the buttons.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The Lady on the phone asks. I clear my throat.

"I would like a plate of mac and cheese with mashed potato's and two plates of shrimp with a side of mashed potato's."

"What is your room number?"

"6-B" I answer flatly.

"Okay, it will be there in about ten minutes." She answers and I hang up the phone and put the thing up.

XXX  
Its been fifteen minutes and the food isn't here yet. I open my Chest and find that theres something else I've never seen in it. It looks like a metal square. It appears to have a button on the top of it. I press the button and it begins shaking.

It expands about three inches in height and gets about five inches bigger wide on each side. Then I see that it has opening in it. I pull it open. Its a laptop. Thats cool! I never knew that.

Whats weird is that I didn't see it when we were looking at all the items in our Chests. I cant believe Five is a traitor though. I don't understand. Why does he think that the Mogs are good? Then someone knocks on the door.

I get up setting the laptop down on the bed. I head over to the door, peering out the eyehole. Its just a person with the food. Thats a relief. Six is sitting down ready for action just incase. I open the door.

"Hello you ordered this right?" She asks. I nod and she brings it in. I love shrimp.

Now that I've gotten to thinking, I bet Five killed his CepÃ¢n. I still cant believe that Five killed Eight. Marina must be devastated. I will make sure I make Five suffers.

I know Marina is pissed because she actually stabbed Five in the eye with a new badass Legacy she developed. She slammed a ice cycle in his eye. She was pissed. And I don't blame her. If the one I love was stabbed in the heart I wouldn't kill Five but I would make damn sure he wouldn't kill any of us again. I start screaming. My leg starts to have a tingle like its burning but instead of burning, its freezing.

XxX Sam Goode  
I pet my ChimÃ¦ra. Its a rough fit in this Ferrari. Adam next to me and my dads next to him. I don't even think this was Nine's though.

Its pretty cool being with John and everyone and I know I shouldn't be worried about the others but I am. I'm mainly worried about Six. I don't want her hurt.

Adam pipes up. "Hey John? You said someone was a traitor?" I am shocked at this new piece of information. Someone betrayed the Loric?

"What!?" My dad yells, shocked as well.

"I think Five betrayed us."

"Why and how would you know!?"

"I had a dream. Five was working for Setrakus Ra. Something happened to his eye though cause he was wearing an eyepatch," He shrugs. I look at him wide eyed.

We hit a hard bump on the road. Sarah is being real quiet. Were all actually quiet. Then John starts screaming. His leg starts glowing.

"John! Whats going on?!" Sarah screams while pulling off to the side of the highway.

"My new scar! Its glowing again! It just stopped burning an hour ago! But instead of burning, this time its an icy feeling!"

"John! Pittacus told me about this! Your scar is retracting! The dead Garde is being revived! I'm just now remembering this! You must have jogged a bit of my memory!" We all fall silent. My jaw is dropped.

XXX  
We're in this crappy motel in Tennessee now. We've been driving for two days straight. All of us taking turns driving. This is the first stop we've made. Me, Dad, and Adam are sharing a room and John, and Sarah in another room.

I get up from my bed as Adam comes out of the bathroom from taking a shower. He's wearing the same clothes because we haven't had time to buy clothes.

"I'm taking a shower, Adam."

"Okay Sam. We need to get some clothes soon."

"Yeah I'll have someone get some when we meet back up with the others."

"Speaking of the others," Adam starts "have you checked on them with the tablet recently?"

"No, but we should have a meeting after I get out of the shower about out next move. Could you tell John and Sarah to meet us here in an hour?" I ask.

"Yeah. But seriously bro, take a shower. You stink"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Lol I just posted chapter 2. Also I wanna send a shoutout to I . Wish . I . Could . Be . Number . Five . She writes really good stories! And you guys should check them out! Their on my favorites! Okay well on with chapter 3! Let me know what you think! Also I'm always accepting ideas! So if you have some be sure to review to let me know! Or PM me to let me know! So on with the story.**

Chapter 3 Hadley/Bernie Kosar

I still remember John's father. He was always nice, and liked to mess around with people. Like Johns mother and Henri.

I remember being with John on the ship an on Lorien. It was fun. Playing with him on Lorien. We were sitting in the yard and playing a game. It was tag. It was his and my favorite game.

I hop on the motel bed. I glance over at John and Sarah. There both asleep. I wonder what would happen if they had a baby. Would it be Loric? Or would it be human?

Then the screaming starts.

John and Sarah are up in an instant. Sarah reaches under her pillow for a Mog Cannon. John floats his Chest over to their bed and places his hands on the lock. It snaps open and he pulls out his Diamond Dagger from Lorien.

I'm gonna go ahead and start fighting ok, John? I ask him.

"Sure, go ahead BK be carful though." I shapeshift into a cheetah and run through the door.

Theres about 50 Mogs total. Sam's already out here fighting with Adam. I still don't really trust Adam so I'm gonna keep an eye out of him. Then I get stabbed in the stomach. I roar in pain and scratch the fuck out of that Mog. I throw him against the wall of the motel. He starts crying but its too late. I take my hand and plunge my claw into his brain. I'm engulfed in ash.

I start attacking Mogs when I see Sam get stabbed in the back. He drops to his knees and falls on the ground. I will not let Sam die.

John, save Sam. I'll cover you. I take off as fast as a cheetah. Probably because I'm in the form of a cheetah now. I run as fast as I can. Then out of nowhere Adam teleports to Sam and teleports to John. Adam must have gained another Legacy. I'm guessing that One gave him all of her Legacies, instead of just one. John then places his hands on Sam's back and he begins to heal him. Thats a relief.

I take off towards the Mogs.

XXX Eleven  
Me and Thirteen dash into the woods. We just found out that theres more. There was a big alliance of Garde here on earth before the war with Mogadore. We hadn't even known that the Mogadorians had attacked Lorien until we found a traitor Mog who calls herself Kelly Setukh.

They put us all in pairs. The alliance. I got paired up with Thirteen. My dad had died from another Mog encounter. Her dad was a wealthy one.

We are now roaming the streets looking for other Garde. They put us in pairs and asked us if we wanted numbers to be called. I said yes. So now were looking. Just looking for any sign of Garde. We had heard about a penthouse being destroyed in Chicago and explosions in the Everglades in Florida.

We were both given Chests and a sack of Loric gems to take with us. They picked eight of us. We all also got our very own ChimÃ¦ra. Mine is currently around my shoulders as a squirrel right now. We heard that the Elders sent Nine Garde here and Nine CepÃ¢n and that three Garde are to Kelly.

Me and Thirteen run through trees, stepping on twigs. I pass right through a tree using my only Legacy aside from duplication and teleportation.

"Thats one hell of a Legacy!" Shouts Thirteen even though I'm right next to her. The Legacy is called Phasing.

"I know." I say with a smirk.

XXX  
Later that night we camp out in the woods.  
"Hey could you start the fire?" I ask Thirteen. She lifts her finger and a beam of electricity flies out and cooks the tree branch.

"Thank you." I politely say. I find myself looking at her. I study her looks. Blonde hair. Long arms. Skinny. My eyes go lower. Long legs. Wait what am I doing? Am I checking Thirteen out? Whats going on? I realize I'm still awkwardly staring at her.

"Sorry. I... Uh.. Nevermind. I'm going for a walk,"

"Oh. Okay." She says looking a little sad that I'm leaving. I turn to walk away when she stops me.

"Can we, um, talk?" She asks nervously. I nod and we start to walk together.

So. I uh realized you were um staring dead at me," I feel my cheeks redden. I look down.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I'm cut off by her lips.

XXX Eight  
I explore the depths of Loric Underworld. I search for people but all I can see are pebbles. For as far as they eye can see. I look around and find nothing.

"Anyone out there?" I shout. "Marina!? Nine!? John!? Six!? Anyone!?" I look around but find nothing. All I wanted to do before saying bye and I love her. I wish I could have at least told her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I turn around really fast to find three people staring at me. Two girls and one guy.

"Who are you!?" I get ready to teleport. One of the girls stomps her foot and the grey floor creaks. She made an earthquake! I jump higher then ever before and in midair turn into a huge bird.

The other girls eyes go red and then she's gone in an instant. I look around confused. Then I see her. She's a lot faster then Marina and she has a blue aura around her. (A/N: I am using this Legacy from my discontinued story 'The Fall of Five my way'. The Legacy is called Super Mode) She jumps in the air and kicks me in my wing. I go crashing to the floor.

I get up fast and turn into a tiger this time. I run fast towards the girl that made the earthquake. She stomps her foot. This time, I'm ready. I teleport to the side of the earthquake and keep running. I leap forward but she slams me into the floor with her telekinesis.

"Who are you?" The guy asks. It appears he has a forcefield around him.

"I'm Number Eight. Who are-"

"Why the fuck did you die?! Shit! Shit! Shit! How did you die?! I'm Number One by the way. Thats Two and Three."

"Five killed me."

"What do you mean Five killed you!?" One asks.

"Look I'll explain everything. Just let me out of your telekinesis." She does as told. I shape shift back into a human.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Okay so we all met up except for Five. So we all met up soon with Five. He can fly by the way. He said his Chest was buried in Florida. So we all but Four and Ten went there-" Three cuts me off.

"Ten? I thought it was only us Nine?" He asks. I nod.

"Ten came on a second ship from Lorien. She was just a baby at the time though. Now on with the story. Four and Ten slipped into a coma and didnt come because of that. Thats all I know about that. When we found Fives Chest in Florida, he also has the power to take form of whatever he's touching. So he carries around a rubber ball and a steel ball. He used the rubber ball and kept Nine pinned in the water and knocked out Six. Eventually Nine got away and Five was flying at Nine trying to kill him when I teleported in the way and I was killed. Thats all I know now." Then my head starts to hurt. It feels like I'm spinning. I start hearing voices. I cant tell whats going on.

"Holy shit!" The voice says. I stand there for a momment. I look around. It wasn't One, Two, or Three.

"Whats going on Eight?" Three asks.

"I dont know. I'm hearing voices." then I hear it again. Barley but I hear it.

"Do you eat when your hungry?" Asks one of them.

"No I do not eat when I'm hungry." I reply. But I dont think any of them heard me. Then my chest hurts. I start breathing hard.

"Shit guys! Somethings going on with Eight!" I slump to the ground.

**Hey Guys. Sorry for Eights POV not being so long. Also let me know what you thought about Eleven and Thirteen! (I'm not very good with romantic stuff if you cant tell already. lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! Also Thank you to all who have reviewed on every chapter! Okay well thanks for the reviews and... uh yeah thanks. ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4 - John

Another one dead. Another Mog dead. I just stabbed him in the back with my Diamond Dagger. I trip another Mog and throw him at a nearby tree with telekinesis. Another one comes up from behind and starts shooting at me. I charge. I put my arm in front of my just in time for the bracelet to fly out. It covers my head. I keep running and then something weird happens. I randomly teleport right next to the Mogadorian. He looks just as shocked as I do. But he isnt really that shocked. Cause he kicks me in the leg and I fall facefirst. Then he points a blaster at my head.

"Lights out. Number Four,"He laughs. Then out of nowhere he is stabbed in the arm by a dagger. I use this to my advantage and sweep his legs out from beneath him. I pull my dagger up just as another one tackles me to the ground. I squirm out of his reach. Looks like he was hit with some recoil. I bring my dagger up but the other Mog shoots me in the arm with his blaster. I concentrate on teleporting but I cant. The pain is just too excruciating. One of them laughs again.

"This is the end Number Four," He aims at me and right at me and shoots. But I'm not impaled by a bullet. Or a Mog ammo. No no. It floats there. Sam is staring it down. I don't know whats happening but I dont have much time left. I sweep both Mogs feet and Adam stabs one in the head while I get the other. I reach down and heal my leg. Then I stand up.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask. Everyone shrugs there shoulders. Malcolm looks like he has a secret. I make a mental note to ask him about it later. Sam runs into the battle field and I follow him.

_BK how many are left? _I ask inside my Chimaera inside my mind.

_It looks like theres about 20 left. Lets finish them off and I can turn into a gigantic bird and fly us._

_Sounds good BK _I reply and start launching Mogs in the air. One comes up behind me and I turn around as he presses a dagger to my throat.

"Setrakus will be happy when we get your body to him," He says with a smirk. I spit in his face.

"Why does that piece of shit need our bodies?" I ask and then concentrating on teleporting behind him. I think I can do it. I keep concentrating. Just concentrate. Soon I'm behind the bitch. I cant believe it worked. He's stunned. This is my opening. I grab his face and give it a good twist. Then hear a snap. I'm impaled by ash moments later. I turn around. Looks like the others cleaned up pretty quickly. Sarah puts a gun to the last Mogs face and pulls the trigger. She covers her face to keep the ash that explodes away from her face. I walk up and kiss her.

I look at the Chimaera with the Loric Symbols Six Seven Eight and Nine. _Can you guys go find the others? The other Garde? _I ask and wait for a response.

_Sure thing. _Eights Chimaera says and then they all turn into birds and take off into the sky.

XXX Marina

I wake up in a motel room. I look around at first and see nothing. But then I look to the right side of my body and see Eight's body. Except he's breathing. What's going on. I look down to examine my ankle and am shocked to see that I only have one scar. My mouth flies open. I don't say anything but stare at my leg in utter shock. Then I wonder where Six and Nine are. Surely they wouldn't leave me alone, passed out, would they?

When I recover from my shock I realize something. Eights gonna be fine! He's gonna live. He's gonna be all right. I look down at his face and kiss him on the cheek and get up. My face gets red from kissing him. Luckily no one is in the room so I take this opportunity to take a shower.

When I get out I see four animals on one of the beds. I stare at them. What the hell are we doing with dogs? Then one all off a sudden glows white. I have to shield my eyes and when its not glowing anymore I look back. Its a orange and black cat now? Then it hits me. These are Chimaera.

The one as a cat comes up to me and rubs its head on my leg and purrs. I pick it up and examine it. It has a Loric Number Seven on its back. This one must have been for me. I smile and stroke is back and scratch its head. I sit on the bed and see the other three looking jealous. I pet some of the others and scratch behind there ears.

Then all of a sudden the door flies open. I look to my right and see Six and Nine standing in the doorway. Nine is holding four bags of McDonalds and Six is carrying four bags of Burger king.

"Marina your awake!" Six yells and runs over to hug me.

"Why so many bags?" I ask.

"Well dip shit over there didn't want Burger King and wanted McDonalds. I wanted Burger King on the other hand and we got into an argument. And theres four bags of each because we didn't know what you and Eight would want," Six replies. I laugh and telekineticaly bring a bag of McDonalds over to me. I look inside it and theres a happy meal box inside of a McDonalds bag.

"Um, Nine why is there a Happy Meal in here?"I ask.

"Don't judge me." He replies and rips the bag out of my hand telekinetically and gives me a different one. I open the bag up and see a Medium Fry and two McChickens.

XXX

Later I decide to go on the computer and look for some news. When I get on CNN I see that there was an explosion on the top of the John Hancock Center. I kind of expected this to happen. Nine is probably pissed. Sandor built that. It was all Nine had left to remember Sandor by other then his Pipe Staff. But the Pipe Staff was broken by Five in the fight.

I close the computer.

"Hey Nine wanna go through our Chests? See what some of the stuff does?"

"I found something in my chest but I think Sandor put it in there. It's a portable laptop."

"Alright well lets look for some other stuff." I feel sad that his Pipe Staff broke. He must be devastated. I snap the lock on my chest and pull out a orange rock. I examine it. Then all of a sudden it turns into a pipe. I stare at it for a moment. What did I just do? Nine eyes go wide. He looks at the rock so hard. I think he's trying to use laser vision on it or something. That's how hard hes looking at it.

I concentrate on it turning into a pencil. Moments later it turns into a pencil. Nine basically rips it out of my hands and holds the pencil. Willing it to work. But it wont for some reason.

"It was originally an orange rock Nine. Look in your chest to see if you have one." He does so and finds a blue rock. He holds it and concentrates. Then it turns into his pipe staff. I look at it. It worked. I bet we all have one. This could very well be one of the best things from Lorien. I turn around and see Eight sit up.


End file.
